


Later

by Trobadora



Category: Doctor Who
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-06-25
Updated: 2007-06-25
Packaged: 2017-10-06 19:43:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/57117
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Trobadora/pseuds/Trobadora
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Doctor goes to see Jack again. - Set after <i>Last of the Time Lords</i>.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Later

He goes to visit him again, only a few weeks later.

_Jack._

As hard as it was to look at the man at first, to deal with the sensation of _wrongwrongwrong_ in his stomach at being confronted with an immutable Fact, as wrong and terrifying as it still is - part of him craves the sensation. To look someone in the face and _know_ he is there, know his existence, with a certainty that burns in every cell of his body - to know he is not alone, and will not be, not _ever_.

Time Lords die. Gallifrey died. Everyone he has known, everything he will ever know will die - but not this man. Not Jack. Jack will live, longer than the Doctor himself. Just this once - _just this once_ \- he won't be the one left behind.

And he's glad of it.

It's liberating. It's terrifying. It's shamefully _brilliant_.

What is worse, of course, is that Jack knows. Jack knows exactly what kind of a coward the Doctor is, for abandoning him in the first place, for seeking him out now.

He almost hates himself for crawling into the Captain's bed, needy and desperate. He almost hates Jack for welcoming him.

Almost.

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Later (Worth The Wait Remix)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/388910) by [Topaz_Eyes](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Topaz_Eyes/pseuds/Topaz_Eyes)




End file.
